This invention relates to power sequencing systems, and more particularly, to an electronic frequency responsive power sequencing system for sequential power-on and power-off control of data processing equipment connected to a motor-generator set.
In electronic systems, and especially in data processing systems, it often becomes important to apply power to the various elements or components of the electronic system in an established sequence in order to avoid destruction of the elements or components. Further, the sequence in which power is removed from the various elements or components may also be important. Many approaches for controlling these on/off sequences presently exist. One approach utilizes timers of varying time out intervals which are initiated when power is first applied.
The present invention, which may be utilized in an environment in which a motor-generator set is interposed between the utility supplied power and a power supply for generating supply voltages required by the data processing system, provides a precise digital system responsive to the generator frequency which controls the power-on sequence. In addition, the present invention includes the capability to provide advanced warning of a loss of power.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a sequencer device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sequencer device for control of a power-on sequence.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sequencer device responsive to a generator frequency for controlling the power-on sequence.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a sequencer device for controlling a power-off sequence.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide advance warning of an impending power interruption.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent when taken in conjunction with the following description, and attached drawings, wherein like characters indicate like parts and which drawings form a part of the present application.